


War Of The Winchesters

by kittenofdoomage



Series: The Twelve Days Of Kinkmas 2018 [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/M, Family, Fluff, Romance, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 17:37:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17125790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: It’s all out war and neither brother will stop until they are victorious.





	War Of The Winchesters

You kept your footsteps light, making sure your weapon was loaded. Behind you, the young boy you protected held his own weapon, hands shaking as he tried to remember everything he’d been taught. Somewhere near was your only ally, Sam Winchester, but he’d gone on ahead to find his brother and end the fight.

Turning the corner, you crept toward the main room, knowing the enemy could be anywhere.

A sound echoed down the hall and the boy span on his heel, running toward it, not stopping even when you cried his name. He disappeared, faster than you and with youth on his side. Before you could follow, someone grabbed you and you shrieked, spinning to find Sam holding your shoulders.

“Where’s Daniel, Y/N?”

“He…”

From the direction the boy had run, there was a scream and you looked around in horror. Sam grunted, double checking his weapon. “Shit, we’re compromised.” He took off toward the bedrooms - you followed, cradling your gun in your hands.

Daniel, the boy, was tied to a chair, gagged in the hallway. A cardboard sign hung around his neck stated in bright pink crayon ‘ _NOW I HAVE A MACHINE GUN. HO HO HO_ ’. Sam slid to the boy’s side, untying the rope and freeing him.

He was giggling, tears almost streaming down his cheeks. “He got me!” he laughed and you glanced at Sam, who’d already started to smirk.

“Come on,” the younger Winchester brother ordered, standing straight and cocking the plastic Nerf gun in his hands, “we’ve got a war to win.”

*****

“Five years the victor,” Dean announced smugly, waltzing into the library where you and Sam were sharing a drink, “and I even got them to sleep before midnight.” He slid into the seat next to you, leaning in to kiss your cheek. “Call me Pro Daddy.”

Sam scoffed. “You cheated.”

“There was two of us and three of you,” Dean snapped back, “you’re just jealous I’m the better brother.”

You laughed, shaking your head. “You two are worse than the twins.”

“He was scenting,” Sam grunted, crossing his arms over his chest, “and that’s cheating.”

“I can’t help my genetics, Sammy,” Dean drawled, snagging a fresh beer from the six pack on the table, twisting the top off. “Can’t help being the superior man.” Sam rolled his eyes, snorting in disgust and swigging his beer. You took Dean’s hand, kissing his knuckles.

“You’re a bad winner, sweetie,” you scolded playfully, “but you are a great father.” Dean’s cheeks turned red at the praise and you giggled again, leaning your head back against the chair. “Don’t worry, Sam. There’s always next year.”

Sam waved a hand, finishing his beer in one swallow. “Don’t worry about it. Just don’t go adding any more to the teams.”

Dean’s eyes widened. “One of each is fine,” you assured him, kissing his fingers again, “besides, I’m a one-trick pony.” Pulling a face, Sam got to his feet, stretching out his arms.

“Well, as fun as today was, I’m getting old and tomorrow is Christmas Day, so we’re gonna need all the energy we can muster.”

“You make it sound like two excited eight-year-olds at Christmas is going to be draining,” Dean commented, tugging you out of your chair and into his lap as his brother walked past. “But you probably don’t wanna be around for me giving my Omega her Christmas present.” A noise of disgust floated back to him, followed by Sam’s bedroom door shutting a few seconds later.

Turning and straddling your Alpha, you smiled and rubbed the tip of your nose against his. “So, what’s my present?”

Dean grinned up at you, sliding his hands across the top of your thighs to grind you down onto his lap. “It’s in my pants.”

“Is it now?”

“Left pocket,” he continued and you tilted your head, a confused yet amused expression on your face; Dean shifted, giving you access to said pocket. You reached down, fingers moving over the slight bulge in his pants. It came free easily and you frowned down at the small black box. Dean grinned nervously, taking it from your hand. “I shoulda done this a long time ago,” he murmured, opening it to show you a plain silver band, “and I know you don’t do fancy diamonds.”

“Dean… what is this?” you asked, staring at the stunningly silver ring, pulling it free from the cushion it rested in.

“Y/N, you’re my everything. You and the kids… my life sucked before you came along,” he reached up to cup your face, looking into your eyes with more emotion than you’d seen - the only time you’d ever seen him like this was when the twins were born. “You’re my Omega. And I know, we can’t do it legally -”

“Yes,” you answered, “you don’t even have to say the question.”

Dean chuckled. “You don’t know what I was gonna ask.”

You smiled, slipping the ring onto your finger and touching his face. “I don’t care if you were gonna ask for a chocolate sundae. The answer is yes. It’s always yes to you.” Kissing him softly, you swallowed down his groan. “I’m simple girl, Dean. I like simple things.”

“I’m not sure whether to take that as an insult,” he mumbled, frowning when you giggled.

“I mean, this. Me, you, Grace, Daniel.” His eyes softened as he gazed at you adoringly. “It’s simple. Easy. Something we don’t have to fight to hold together. I didn’t…” You sighed, shaking you head. “I never imagined my life turning out like this but now I couldn’t imagine it being any better.”

Dean smiled, pulling you into a deeper kiss, licking into your mouth eagerly. Your fingers slid down his chest, resting on his belt. “You know, I do have something else in my pants for you.” With one eyebrow raised, you sat back, dragging your fingers lower to tease the bulge underneath the denim. “But I think that’s probably something we should take to the bedroom.”

“Hmm, I agree,” you purred, leaning in for another kiss, pulling back at the last second and jumping off of his lap, giggling at his frustrated groan. He was after you in a second, chasing you down the hall to the bedroom. Caught in a fit of laughter, you surrender when he tackled you to the bed, kissing you hungrily, his hands tugging at your clothing.

Laughs gave way to moans and whimpers, the wet sound of lips and tongues caressing as you each undressed the other in a mess of limbs and arms. “Want you on my knot, ‘mega,” Dean groaned pulling your panties down and burying his mouth against your soaked cunt. You were nowhere near heat but that didn’t mean much when it came to the bedroom.

You cried out and arched when he wiggled his tongue inside you, licking your inner walls with enthusiasm you thought might only be displayed by him and his oral fixation. His hands grabbed your ass, dragging your hips up off the bed so he could feast on your pussy with little restraint. It left you panting and squirming, desperate for both more and less of his touch until you were undone and cumming on his tongue.

His satisfied smirk when he finally released you was almost infuriating but you were too strung out to notice, whining as you reached for his cock, reversing the positions. Dean groaned, one hand cupping the back of your head as you tongued his length, taking him in with shallow thrusts until your throat was relaxed enough to take him deeper.

“Fuck, Y/N,” Dean rasped, his fingers tightening on the back of your head as you let his cock slide down your throat, “fuck, don’t stop.”

You picked up your pace, moaning around him as you tasted precum on your tongue. His knot was already pulsing, threatening to pop at any moment but Dean didn’t stop you, obviously able to hold his control as you kept going.

Finally, his limit was reached and he tugged you off, pulling you into a deep kiss, the taste of you still on his lips. He growled into your mouth, slowly lowering you to the mattress, holding his weight on one arm while he used the other to line his throbbing shaft up with your cunt. In one stroke, he was deep inside you, his knot catching on your entrance in a way that made you whine and push your hips up to meet him.

“Gonna knot you, baby,” Dean grunted, rocking his hips into you steadily, keeping his body at an angle so he could watch you fall apart, “fill you up so good.”

You gasped, reaching for him but Dean avoided your touch, pressing his thumb down onto your clit and you shrieked, almost bucking in pleasure. “Dean, I’m gonna -”

“Then cum,” he snapped, increasing the force of his thrusts, the sound of your bodies connecting only rivalled by your incoherent cries. “Come on my dick, ‘mega and I’ll give you my knot.” You nodded listlessly, one hand on his shoulder, the other grasping the pillow behind you like it might anchor your position on the plant.

Your climax hit and Dean groaned as your pussy tightened around his cock, his knot responding with a rapid swell of blood. It thickened and he slammed into your hard, locking your bodies together as you spasmed and milked him for all he had.

The strength went out of him as he kept cumming, filling you until it was seeping out around his knot, dribbling down his balls and onto the sheets underneath your ass. You giggled, running your fingers through his hair when he rested his head against your chest, lazily stroking his tongue over your nipples.

“I love you,” you whispered, “so much.”

“I know,” Dean retorted cheekily, lifting his head so he could kiss you tenderly, “you wouldn’t have said yes otherwise.”


End file.
